Nostalgic
by Sakura avon
Summary: A young girl is taken away from her home and is abused by Organization XIII. She holds links to memories and unsolved mysteries to those around her. What does she know? She's linked to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. How?. This is an AxelxOC RikuxOC story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Sadly...;;

Hello, it's been an awfully long time since I've written a fanfic. But now I am back...to some of you, you are probably "Aww great, _she's _back." or others(which I doubt) "Yay!". Anyways, this is a

SoraxKairi, RikuxOC, AxelxOC story. And Zexion is in here too. Zexion is cool lol...Sorry, just had to say that. And btw, I dunno if Axel is OOC hehe ;;

* * *

(--Traverse Town--)

Sora walked the streets of Traverse Town. He looked to Donald and Goofy. They were at it again; talking about King Mickey. He shurgged it off, thinking of Riku and Kairi. _'I'll be back guys...'_ He lowered his head, closing his blue hues. "Sora?" Goofy asked curiously, moving to his friend. Sora opened his eyes and moved a hand through his spiky brown hair. He didn't want to worry his friends and just lifted his head, giving his goofy smile. Donald jumped back in shock as he drew out his staff. Goofy began laughing as Sora smiled. "Gawrsh Sora! Don't let us worry!" Goofy said. Sora laughed it off, smiling to his to friends. As he lifted his keyblade to his upper waist he looked at the sky. _'Kairi...Riku...you're out there...I just know it.' _As they three headed into the Inn, Sora plopped onto the bed and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

(--Destiny Islands--)

Glancing up at the sky, Kairi smiled. Destiny Islands-It wasn't too dark or too light. It was just perfect. Her auburn strands of hair seemed to wave pass her eyes as she gave a sigh. "Kairi?" a nearby voice asked. She turned to face Selphie. "Selphie..." she replied, suprised a bit. Had Selphie been watching her sulk about thoughts on Sora? "Kairi, Sora will come back. Don't worry." Selphie consoled. Kairi nodded, giving a small nod. Was Selphie right? It wasn't as easy as she said. Sora was out there; in different worlds. He would come back to her...she needed him to. "Come on Selphie!" Tidus yelled from the back, waving his arm back and forth. "See you in class Kairi. I don't want to be late!" Selphie said, running off. Kairi straightened her blue plaid skirt...the collar of her white polo shirt loosened. "Sora..." she mumbled, walking away from the shore and towards the school. She had waited...but she knew that her efforts weren't futile. She would wait for as long it would take.

* * *

He walked along the hallway in Castle Oblivion. With his long spiky red hair he moved a hand past it. He leaned his head back just slightly as he closed his eyes. Those piercing emerald eyes wavered open as he opened the doors to a meeting room. Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexon just glanced up and then continued with their conversation. "So, tell me...did Zexion really find someone in that Hallow Bastion?" Larxene asked, raising a brow. Axel gave a gruntled look as he took a seat; his presence not really praised. Vexon just nodded with ease. "Yeah...that's what he said. Zexy said that they're in his room asleep. Some girl." he spoke. Axel raised a brow. A girl he said. The only girls were Naminè and Larxene residing in Castle Oblivion. He got up and the others turned their heads. "Visiting her?" Larexene asked in a taunting way. "No..." Axel replied firmly as he walked away from the room. Marluxia and Vexon exhchanged glances as the door slammed shut.

Axel walked along the rigid hallways of Castle Oblivion. He passed Zexion. "Why are you headed for my room?" Zexion asked, stopping. Axel stopped too. "That girl..." he simply spoke. Zexion smirked, raising one side of his lip. "Why are you so interested anyway?" he asked Axel. Instead of getting a reply, Axel briefly walked passed him without a word. Zexion looked back and just sighed. As Axel opened the door to Zexion's room he looked around. The rooms were a polished white and laced ribbons circled the curtains that blocked the balcony doors. The bed was quite oversized and he saw a small figure asleep. The sheets of Zexion's bed were messed and the young girl's strap was loosened. A figure had slept next to her. Had...had Zexion...? He didn't want to know but glimpsed at her. Her faced was burrowed under the sheets and she looked so fragile. He ran a finger down her creamy silk skin. It was so soft but...there was a wound on her arm. He looked at it closely and noticed it to be inflicted by a sharp nail. Zexion's...

Then his eyes averted to her hair. It was a soft dark brown. Somewhat like Sora's. Then he felt her move. He swiftly moved away from her and took a few steps back.

She woke up and he saw her ice blue eyes. They had a look of need and confusion. "W-Wha...?" she began then saw Axel. He noticed her give a faint blush when she looked to him. He crossed his arms and his long black trenchcoat just waved around his ankles. "Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was soft...almost as if she was entranced by him. "Hmph...Castle Oblivion." he said roughly. He knew he had to be superior of her. She looked aside then got out of bed. A ruffled loose white shirt couldn't hide her breasts that well and her panties were coming down. He backed away again. She walked forward to him and leaned close. "My name is Sana..."she said, giving a small smile. Then he froze.

_What...What is--...No...I won't let her get to me. Wench..._

He pushed her off and she landed on the floor. "Axel...and don't you go forgetting it you insolent fool." he spoke harshly. Axel walked opposite of her. He gripped his fist and just didn't want to face her. She sat there...on the cold cement floor and just looked aside. "Riku..."she managed to mumble. Axel slowly turned at her. "What?" he asked, disgusted. She blinked, looking at him. "Ah...m-my friend." she stuttered a little. Then he knew that she'd never smile again...the way she had just did. Look what he had done.

* * *

Sora looked around after waking up. He stretched his arms after that long nap. He rubbed at his brown eyes when he felt a small tingle in his heart. Was it a feeling of Kairi of Riku? No...Neither of them.

_Sora...? Who's that?_

He blinked, jumping up from the bed. It was a girl's voice raging in his mind. She had a lovely voice; one that no one could describe. Sora's shoes clicked on the floor as he headed out alongside with Donald and Goofy. The three were headed for the World Exit when a sudden flash blinded them. They disappeared from Second District.

* * *

"Sora?" Kairi asked, her head erect up. Class ended and she just stood outside, waiting. "Hey Kairi? I think you should go home now." Tidus said from behind her. She looked back. "I can't. I'm going to wait here a little while longer." she insisted. Tidus looked at her and then gave a nod. Selphie and him walked away from her. _Sora...Riku...Where are you guys?_

Maybe Axel was confused. That was the word...confused. He paced back and forth in one of the empty rooms. Larxene just watched him. "You know, Axel..." she began to say. He gave a growl and banged his fist on the stone walls of Castle Oblivion. Vexen, who was leaning against the wall, exchanged a glance with Larxene. "Whatever!" they heard Axel say with a scoff. The two of them just walked out of the room. He bent his head down, eyes closed. "Damn that girl." he spoke. His words were mixed up. Maybe he didn't hate her. Did he? The door opened up again. "What did I tell y--" Axel began to yell then stopped. It was Sana. She was wearing that same blanket around her. She looked scared of him; her eyes avoiding his seductive gaze.

"What do you want?" he asked. His voice wasn't mean or annoyed but rather a bit more calm. "Z-Zexion told me to come here for some clothes..." she mumbled. He grinned, circling her and then shutting the door. Sana looked down. _Riku..._

The truth was, Sana didn't know who Riku was. When she was small she would just remember that name. Only the name's Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They were the only part of her memory she could remember. As her mind was rambling on about memories she could feel cold hands pin her against the wall by her shoulders. "A-Axel..." she said with hesitation. His face inched near hers. His breath was right over her neck. Maybe-just maybe that what he wanted she wanted also. He wanted her. He needed her. Then, without warning, his lips pressed against her...forceful and passionate. He could feel her return the favor. With a smirk he unlocked the door, pulling her close to his quite bigger physique compared to hers. His room was only two doors down. She was in for it.

_Why Sana...why do I like you?_

* * *

"Huh? Where are we?" Sora asked, rubbing his head. "You're sitting on me!" a rathr irritated Donald yelled from under him. Goofy gave a laugh. "Gawrsh...back at Castle Oblivion!" he said. Sora looked around. The familiar white walls were noticeable to him and Sora just smiled. "Wow...I bet Naminé will be in for a suprise!" he simply spoke. Donald got up, rubbing the dirt off his staff. "Come on then. We better get going." Donald said. Sora and Donald walked forward when Goofy looked back. "Uh guys...?" Goofy began. "Ah, come on Goofy! Stop holding us back." Donald said, pulling Goofy along. "But I thought I saw someone." he replied, holding the shield at his side. Sora looked back. "I don't see anything..." Sora said as he slowly walked too.

That platinum blonde hair waved passed the black blindfold over those blue eyes. "Sora..." the familiar voice spoke, the black trenchcoat waving as they left. Riku heard a voice. A young girl's voice.

Sana gave a yelp as Axel pushed her on the bed and ripped off the light fabric covering her body. Axel licked his lips a little. Then he heard her say something. She looked him in the eyes and just put a hand by his cheek. "What **are **you...?" she asked. Axel flinched. She asked him and he turned away. It had only been a few hours and already she had shown feelings for him. Was that possible? He didn't answer her but kissed her neck. She turned away and then got up, hurrying for the door. "Come back here..." Axel said, pulling her back. The door clicked open and she ran into someone. A rather familiar someone. Axel froze and she stared at the figure.

* * *

"Agh...my feet hurt!" Sora said, sitting back against the wall. They were on the 7th floor. There were plenty more but apparently Sora kept on goofing around. Donald raised his staff. "Let's keep going!" he persisted. Goofy laughed a little. Sora laughed too. The three just sat there for a moment. "I miss Kairi and Riku." Sora blurted out. "We know Sora. We need to find King Mickey too. But you know what he said." Donald spoke. "There will always be a door to the fight." Goofy spoke. "Light! There will always be a door to the light!" Donald corrected, whacking Goofy's head a little. Sora nodded. "Thanks guys!" he said.

"Are you part of the Organization too...?" Sana asked, her voice annoyed as well. Everyone in the Organization was treating her like trash. She hated it. A strand of platinum blonde hair escaped the hood and she stared. Axel widened his eyes. "Hmph...you." he said. Axel pushed Sana aside. Before she hit the ground, the person in the trenchcoat caught her. She blushed, smiling. Even if it was a boy or a girl, they were awfully nice. "I'm not part of the Organization. And my name is--" the man began. "Riku." Axel finished. Sana jumped, landing on the ground. The good and the blindfold came off. He was so handsome. Riku...could it be possible that he was the same Riku in her memories? She backed away, staring at him still. Axel noticed and just pulled Sana back up. "Where's Sora?" he asked. Axel smirked. _S-Sora!_

Kairi looked at the sky. Three stars appeared brightly in the evening sky. She looked away, smiling. Little by little, Sora was helping other people before himself. She closed her eyes, holding her hands up to her heart. She loved her friends. As she walked home, Kairi looked at the ground. It was a small necklace. Of...of an imprint of a keyblade? It couldn't be possible. Weren't King Mickey and Sora the only people to wield one?

Sora sneezed. Maybe someone really was talking about him. It couldn't have been Kairi. His heart was connected to something close. He wouldn't tell Donald or Goofy though. It could worry them.

"Sora's around here..." Axel taunted. Riku bit his lip. Sana just watched the two converse for a moment. It wasn't really conversing but a mixed way of showing it. She couldn't believe it though. This was Riku...Riku. But why Riku? Maybe what was happening was all connected in some way. She was about to walk towards Riku but cold and rough-shawd hands grabbed her. "W-What?" she asked, turning.Her face averted towards Axel. He pulled her close to him and Riku secretly gazed at her. He looked away for a moment.

_(--Memory--)_

_"Rikuuuuuu!" a little girl yelled out. He turned around. Riku was still a little boy and he was inside the secret hideout. "W-Who are you!" he asked, suprised to find someone else. "I'm looking for Kairi...She's here, right?" the girl asked. He nodded nervously. "My name's Sana! Nice to meet you, Riku!" she said. "How do you know my name?" Riku asked. She giggled. It made him blush. "Because...I heard your friend Sora yell it a moment ago!" she replied. Sana...a little girl looking for Kairi? Was it possible that there were other worlds? He thought over it for a second until he felt her warm porcelain hands cover his eyes. "You look too serious..." she joked. He smiled and just removed her hands. "So...how'd you get here?" Riku asked. "That door!" Sana said, pointing to the large overview of a door against the wall._

_Riku glanced at the door. "The...door?" he asked._

_(--End Memory--)_

He shook his head. Axel smiled. "Riku...why don't you do something productive..." he said, leading Sana away. "She has better things to do." he said, as he noticed her looking back. "But..." she began, her hand extended towards Riku. He turned away then linked eyes with someone. "...Sora?" he asked. Sana froze, turning to look who Sora was. Sora looked back at Riku then to Sana. "Sora...san..." she said under her breath. "Sora? Whats up?" Goofy asked, knocking his shoulder. Sora was staring at Sana.

* * *

Disclaimer: R&R. Please? I'm still working on it. I wanna finish it for this summer! ;; Sorry if it's blan and boring like the other stories. I just got bored. 


End file.
